L'Ange Blanc
by Fairy Sophy
Summary: Cinq ans plus tôt, la guerre avait eu lieu. Cinq ans plus tôt, Hermione avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait, laissant son enfant à peine âgé de 2 semaines sans père. Cinq ans plus tôt, sa vie avait basculé...


L'ange blanc Chapitre unique 

Hermione marchait dans le parc, tenait la main de son fils. Nicolas avait aujourd'hui 5 ans. Ses cheveux, toujours d'un blond aussi éclatant, s'ébouriffaient dans le vent. «Comme ceux de son père.» pensa Hermione.

-Maman, demanda le petit garçon, est-ce que je peux aller jouer chez tonton Harry?

Ça faisait bien un mois qu'Hermione n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami. Et puis, ça faisait presque 5 ans que son mari était mort. «Peut-être m'accompagnera-t-il jusqu'à sa tombe?»

-D'accord, mon amour! Nous irons le voir après le dîner.

-Ouiiii!

Hermione aimait rendre son petit Nicolas joyeux. Elle le regarda avec les yeux tendres d'une mère et le prit dans ses bras.

-Il est 11 heures 47. Veux-tu aller manger au restaurant?

-J'aime mieux ta cuisine magique maman, souffla l'enfant.

-Retournons à la maison, dans ce cas.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et l'emmena dans une ruelle très sombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un «Clac!». Elle avait transplané directement dans sa cuisine. Déposant Nicolas par terre, elle se mit à l'œuvre pour lui cuisiner un repas de roi. Elle fit cuire des légumes, du poulet en languettes et lui prépara un délicieux jus aux mûres, son préféré. Lorsqu'elle déposa l'assiette sur la table, quelques minutes après, Nicolas poussa un cri de joie et commença à manger. Hermione se servit, elle aussi, une assiette et s'assied à côté de son fils. Ils mangèrent puis Hermione décida d'ouvrir la Télévision à Ondes Magiques. (TOM)

-Albus Dumbledore va prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire qui se déroule présentement à Poudlard. Le professeur de Métamorphoses, Minerva McGonagall, actuellement directrice-adjointe, prendra son poste dès septembre prochain...

-Dumbledore est assez vieux, maintenant. Il ne peut plus assurer ce rôle... dit Hermione pour elle-même. Je me demande si Harry est au courant.

Elle avait hâte de le revoir. La dernière fois, c'était pour fêter l'anniversaire de mariage qui l'unissait à Luna Lovegood. Ils avaient eu, eux aussi, un petit garçon, qu'ils avaient appelé Ryan. Ryan Potter. Elle avait trouvé le nom bien choisi. Nicolas et lui jouaient ensemble, lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Bientôt, ils deviendraient comme Harry et elle, meilleurs amis.

Vers midi trente, Hermione appela Nicolas.

-C'est le moment de partir! lui dit-elle. N'emmène pas trop de jouets!

-Non, maman! Juste ça!

Il lui montra une baguette farceuse de chez Weasley, Weasley et Cie. Weasley. Ron. Lui non plus, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il était sûrement trop occupé à faire la tournée du monde avec son équipe de Quidditch pour les revoir. Prenant Nicolas dans ses bras, elle transplana à nouveau. Elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée de la maison d'Harry et de Luna.

-Coucou! C'est moi!

-Hermione?

La tête de Luna apparut, dépassant du mur du corridor.

-Est-ce que nous vous dérangeons? demanda Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave! Laisse-nous quelques secondes!

Hermione éclata de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri ainsi. Nicolas, lui, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

-Maman, pourquoi ris-tu?

-Laisse faire, petit bout en train! C'est entre adultes, tout ça!

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère puis hocha la tête. Ryan apparut en bas de l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

-Nicolas! Viens en bas! Je veux te montrer un nouveau jeu!

-J'arrive!

Et il se précipita vers l'escalier, descendit les marches à toute vitesse et retrouva son ami. Ils disparurent dans la pièce adjacente.

-Je peux monter?

-Oui, oui! dit Harry. Mets-toi à l'aise! ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur les 2 joues.

Refoulant son fou-rire, elle s'assied dans un fauteuil qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux de Poudlard. Luna se calla dans le canapé, à côté de son mari.

-Alors, comment vas-tu? demanda Luna.

-Bien. Nicolas aussi. Et vous?

-Très bien. Comme tu as pu remarquer en arrivant, nous filons le parfait amour!

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

-Au fait, dit Harry, je crois que c'est l'anniversaire de Nicolas aujourd'hui, non?

-Si, c'est bien aujourd'hui. Et il avait envie de voir Ryan alors je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de tord. Je devais bien le rendre heureux!

-Tu as eu une bonne idée!

-Et pourquoi son parrain n'a pas pensé venir le voir?

-Ben... euh... J'étais trop... occupé, balbutia Harry en rougissant légèrement.

-Je comprends! Étiez-vous au courant que Dumbledore allait prendre sa retraite?

-Quoi? C'est une farce?

-Pas du tout! Je l'ai appris, il y a quelques instants, à la TOM. Moi aussi j'ai été étonnée, mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, pour Albus...

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Luna. Il devient vieux, trop vieux.

-Ça va faire bizarre...

-Eh oui! Mais bon, ce n'est pas notre décision!

Un silence de mort s'installa. Hermione se sentait de trop dans ce décor. Elle baissa les yeux. Ceux-ci se remplirent d'eau. Une larme coula, puis une deuxième.

-Hermione, ça va? demanda Luna en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle la prit dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux et essuya les larmes d'Hermione.

-Tu penses à lui? interrogea Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ses larmes redoublèrent. 5 ans. 5 ans avaient passé depuis qu'il était mort...

°°°

Le jour J était finalement arrivé. Tous les sorciers et sorcières étaient réunis sur cette plaine, attendant le commencement de la guerre décisive. Vivre libre ou mourir, telle était la devise du côté de la Lumière. Chacun avait choisi son camp, ne pouvant plus faire demi-tour. Évidemment, Drago Malefoy, l'espion de l'Ordre, était resté du côté de Voldemort, à ses risques et périls.

Harry fit ses adieux et s'écarta de ses amis. Levant la tête haute, il défia le Seigneur des Ténèbres du regard. Ce devait être l'affrontement final. Et il le fut.

Les sorts fusèrent de partout. Beaucoup moururent dans chaque camp. Ceux qui restaient gagneraient ou perdraient. C'en était ainsi.

Bientôt, Harry Potter, le Survivant, ainsi que Lord Voldemort furent face à face, dans un silence terrible.

-J'espère que tu as fait tes adieux, Potter, car tu es en train de vivre ta dernière minute.

La voix de Voldemort claqua, sèche. Harry ne répondit pas. Il se concentra, fit monter son pouvoir et le comprima dans sa baguette, prêt à sortir. Soudain, Drago s'avança vers eux. 2 Mangemorts essayèrent de le retenir, mais il les tua avec un Avada Kedavra, déterminé. Voldemort se tourna vers lui, furieux.

-Tu as osé tuer tes propres alliés! hurla-t-il.

-Mes alliés? Mes alliés sont de ce côté-ci, dit-il en montrant le camp de la Lumière.

-Ainsi, tu es un traître. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Malefoy.

Et, d'un sort, il l'envoya valser plus loin.

-Maintenant, à nous 2!

Une bataille féroce commença entre Harry et Tom Jedusor. Tout le monde regardait ce combat, alimentant l'espoir qu'ils avaient en eux.

Entre-temps, Malefoy s'était relevé et progressait en direction de la bulle verte et rouge qui entourait les 2 plus grands sorciers que le monde eut jamais connus. Lorsqu'il fut rendu assez proche, il se rendit compte qu'Harry s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette, Drago se précipita dans la bulle, entre les 2 sorciers.

Il reçut le sort en plein ventre. Et mourut sur-le-champ. Harry regarda le corps inerte du blond qui gisait à ses pieds. Il prit une grande respiration et sa colère se déchaîna contre le Seigneur Noir. Ce fut un Avada Kedavra si puissant qui sortit de sa baguette que le sort rasa tout ce qui était du côté Sombre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Et ce fut la fin. Harry Potter venait de mettre fin au terrible règne de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

°°°

Hermione n'était pas présente sur le champ de bataille. Le petit Nicolas était né depuis presque 2 semaines et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Par conséquent, elle était restée à la maison. Malgré que le monde des sorciers soit en guerre, elle avait occupé sa journée normalement. Elle alla même dehors, avec Nicolas, pour lui faire profiter du calme de la nature. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

En fin d'après-midi, elle rentra son fils à l'intérieur pour le mettre au lit. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé dehors, le petit garçon était fatigué. Elle l'emmena dans son lit et le borda. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Puis, elle alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le souper. Un souper pour 2.

Hermione s'installa devant le four et commença à cuisiner comme une Moldue. Mais dès qu'elle eut posé le chaudron sur le poêle, elle ressentit comme un vide à l'intérieur d'elle, dans son cœur plus précisément. Puis, elle se sentit faiblir, ses jambes fléchirent et elle se retrouva à genoux, sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Elle manqua de souffle. Qu'est-ce qui clochait? Pourquoi avait-elle ce malaise? Hermione décida d'en avoir le cœur net et transplana sur les plaines où la guerre se déroulait. Enfin, où la guerre s'était déroulée. Elle courut à travers la foule, cherchant ses amis partout. Enfin, elle arriva devant Ginny et Ron. Ils se serraient dans leurs bras. Ginny fut la première à apercevoir Hermione. Elle se hâta de l'atteindre.

-Hermy... Tu vas bien?

-Je... je ne me sens pas bien...

-Hermione! Harry a réussi!

-Il a réussi quoi?

-Il a anéanti Voldemort!

Hermione sourit. Elle leva la tête pour voir Harry. Ne le voyant pas, elle s'avança. Elle le repéra quelques instants plus tard, assis par terre, penché sur un corps. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il tenait une tête dans ses bras. Une tête blonde, sur laquelle il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

-Hermione... je n'ai rien pu faire... Je suis désolé...

C'est tout ce qu'il dit et il se remit à pleurer. Hermione agrandit les yeux de terreur. Puis, elle se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à pleurer, doucement. «Pourquoi?» se demanda-t-elle. «Pourquoi est-ce que Dieu me l'enlève?»

°°°

Hermione se rappellera toujours ce moment horrible. Elle sécha les larmes que Luna n'avait pas essuyées et se libéra des bras de cette dernière.

-Ça va mieux.

-Vas-tu lui rendre ta visite annuelle aujourd'hui? demanda Harry.

-Oui...

-Je vais venir avec toi... J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter...

-Merci, Harry. Ça ne te dérange pas que nous te laissions les 2 petits monstres, Luna?

-Non, non. Je comprends tout à fait. Allez-y, maintenant. Sinon, il va faire trop noir, tout à l'heure.

Harry se leva, suivit de sa meilleure amie. Ils se rendirent dans le hall d'entrée et s'habillèrent d'un manteau. Harry ouvrit la porte.

-Après toi, belle Hermione!

Celle-ci sourit et sortit. Harry franchit le pas de la porte à son tour et prit Hermione par les épaules. Ils marchèrent tranquillement et en silence jusqu'au cimetière. Ils cherchèrent la tombe du défunt mari d'Hermione. Ils la trouvèrent enfin, près d'un arbre. Ils se mirent tous les 2 à genoux devant la pierre tombale, pour une cinquième fois depuis le décès de l'ex-Serpentard.

_«Cher Drago...! J'espère que tu es toujours le même. Tu me manques tellement, mon ami. Tout serait si différent pour Hermione si tu étais là. Malgré qu'elle va bien et vit heureuse, je crois qu'il lui manque un petit quelque chose. Et ce petit quelque chose, c'est toi. Si je le pouvais, je te ferais revenir de là où tu es. J'espère que tu vois bien ton fils. Nicolas! Il te ressemble tellement! Il a les mêmes cheveux blonds que son père. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras le contempler et être fier de lui. En tous cas, moi, je suis fier d'être le parrain de ton fils.»_

_«Mon amour... Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu es une partie manquante à mon cœur. Tu es parti avec elle, mais je sais qu'un jour, tu vas me la remettre. 5 ans se sont écoulés depuis notre séparation définitive. Définitive et vraiment cruelle. Au début, je ne savais pas si j'allais survivre à ta mort. Ce qui m'a convaincue de continuer, c'est Nicolas. NOTRE Nicolas! Il est la seule chose qui me fait penser à toi et qui me redonne du courage, jour après jour. Vous êtes tellement pareils, tous les 2. C'est incroyable! Par contre, il a mes yeux. Tu imagines? Un blond aux yeux bruns! Il est magnifique! Un jour, je vais lui raconter l'histoire de son père, ce héros qui a sauvé Harry Potter pour que ce dernier puisse tuer Lord Voldemort. Quel exploit! Chéri, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait. Au contraire, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Nous ne serions peut-être pas en train de vivre, à l'heure qu'il est. Je sais, je te remercie à chaque année. Mais je tiens à le faire, à te démontrer l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Et il ne changera jamais. Il sera toujours le même.»_

Se relevant tous les 2, ils quittèrent la pierre tombale où était inscrit :

Drago Lucius Malefoy

Héros de la guerre qui fut vaine de Lord Voldemort

Nous te remercions, tous autant que nous sommes, pour t'être sacrifié pour nous

Repose en paix,

Combattant époustouflant, ami merveilleux, époux dévoué et père exemplaire

Avec tout l'amour de ta femme et ton fils,

Hermione Granger Malefoy et Nicolas Malefoy

**À chaque année jusqu'à celle de leur mort, Harry et Hermione vinrent au pied de la tombe se confier à l'ange blanc qui surmontait la pierre tombale.**


End file.
